


faith and a sense of truth

by Whatwefightfor



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Everyone remembers the previous routes and feels weird about...you know ;), Happy Sex, Like hollow ataraxia except no angry matthew, Listen Nasu said it's best not to think to hard about it so don't think too hard about this okay, Multi, OT3, Porn with Feelings, Rin Tohsaka's Harem, Rin tops, Seriously this is probably the filthiest thing I've written, Well top three, they bang my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: Shirou is left alone with Rin for an evening, and is struggling to parse out his fragmented memories of being intimate with both her and Saber. But little does he know that Rin has had this conversation with Saber already...and that she has a risqué plan to break the ice between the three of them.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Arturia Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	1. Setting the Table

It was another quiet night at the Emiya residence.

Fuji-nee and Rider had already taken Sakura home. Illya had also gone home to pick up some things and ended up staying the night there. And Saber was out at the store, humoring Rin’s strange obsession with having enough batteries.

_ “You can never have enough batteries, stupid Shirou!”  _ she had declared.

Shirou winced. 

“What are you wincing for over there?”

Rin sat on the other side of the kotatsu, daintily nursing a cup of tea. She was giving Shirou one of her full-effort Looks, complete with raised eyebrow, hooded eyes, and a judgmental, knowing smirk. It was a real piece of craftsmanship, really. With her hair in twintails it was like they’d never left high school.

“Oh,” Shirou said. “It’s nothing.” He rolled his empty teacup in his hands.

He had to admit, being alone with Rin tonight was making him a little nervous. Everything was normal -  _ felt  _ normal, but here he was with a bunch of housemates and he couldn’t really assign a single definitive “when” or “how” to how he’d gotten them.

On the plus side, he remembered almost everything. The downside was that _he remembered almost everything_.

It seemed like it was that way for everyone. And some time had passed since they’d all agreed to just take it easy and try not to think too hard about... _whatever that meant_. 

But recently, Shirou had come to remember  _ certain things. _ Concerning Rin, for one, as well as Saber and at least one other person. He had the idea that they were all from opposing timelines, but since they’d technically both happened and not happened, he was having a hard time processing it.

Especially since he wasn’t particularly sure how much the others remembered. Case in point, Rin, who was still staring at him over her teacup like she was trying to puzzle him out.

Shirou had to wonder if she remembered that he’d seen her naked. That he’d-

“Hellooooo?” Rin flopped onto the table, resting her cheek on the back of her bent fist. “Earth to Shirou? Should I be worried?” Her voice was still teasing, but as always it carried a bit of bite to it.

Just the memory of her teasing him a little differently, carrying her voice an octave down, had Shirou’s face beginning to burn.

“Er, Rin,” he began, scratching the back of his neck. “How much do you remember about...before?”

Rin was unimpressed. “Duh, I already told you what I know. You forgot that too already?” She did a double take. “You’re red as a beet! What gives?”

“I don’t mean about the time loop or...what  _ other you  _ did to make things this way. What I mean is…” Shirou gestured unintelligibly. His hands felt like they had minds of their own. “Did, uhm. How many times...in how many  _ times _ ...did you and I…?”

Rin took this in for a moment. With a sigh, she smiled and stood up, brushing off her skirt, and began to walk around the edge of the kotatsu.

At first, Shirou thought she might just continue walking past him and straight out of the living room, but Rin came and sat down close next to him. 

“How much did we have sex?” Rin asked. Her smile was small, but content, like she’d known this question was coming sooner or later.

Shirou couldn’t quite look at her. “Y-yeah,” he said. “Frankly, I’m surprised you’re not more embarrassed about this-”

“Dummy,” Rin said, affectionately for once. She set down her teacup primly. “It depends what you think counts.”

That made Shirou look directly at her. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we did it at least twice in ‘my’ timeline,” Rin ticked it off on her fingers. “And in ‘Saber’s’ timeline, I was party to you and her doing it the first time.”

Shirou blushed harder just from hearing her say it aloud. “That’s what I thought. S-sorry.” He looked at the surface of the kotatsu.

What happened now? Was he supposed to ask her to do it again? He was pretty sure he wanted to do it again. But where did that leave Saber? And what about what Rin wanted? Thinking about each of them and himself in intimate positions only made him more flustered. 

Maybe he was a little pent up.

Rin gave a little hum that sounded like she was laughing. “Do you remember that night, Shirou?” She turned to him, and that grin was back. “Running from Berserker? When the three of us found that little shack?”

Shirou nodded. He felt like he might start to sweat.

“It was a little scary,” Rin said. “But also exciting. After all, the only way to give Saber your mana was...with my  _ careful  _ guidance.” She reached over and played her finger around the rim of his teacup, nimble movements drawing his eyes. 

As if mesmerized, that night came back to him in a burst.

“ _ Emiya-kun, you’re only going to mess this up,” said Rin. “You stay there while I get Saber ready~” _

_ “Ah!” Saber squirmed under Rin’s touch. Her blond hair was plastered to her face with sweat already, and her athletic body shone under the moonlight. Rin’s hands cupped Saber’s small breasts, fingers dimpling the soft skin, and lifted them, massaging and stroking while she bent to kiss and lick her neck. _

_ Saber’s moans and grunts filled the air, along with some gentle sounds of satisfaction Rin made in the back of her throat. As her hands traveled lower, she reached between Saber’s legs and up her skirt, prodding and stroking somewhere audibly wet. Sticky and slick, loud enough for Shirou to hear from across the room where he sat slumped against the wall, helplessly turned on. _

_ Rin was completely on top of Saber now, murmuring things for only her to hear. Saber was panting. “Nh..aa..hah! Rin!” _

_ Rin giggled. “This is pretty hot. I didn’t think I was that into girls.” She looked back at Shirou. “Okay, Emiya, it’s showtime. Come over here.” _

_ Shirou’s legs were heavy like lead, his stomach a ball of nerves. He got to his feet, uncertain if this was real. _

_ “Come on, don’t you want her? Look, she’s ready for you.” _

_ “Ah! Sh-Shirou! Don’t look!” _

Shirou blinked hard. The memory was starting to affect him. He was very aware that Rin was within slapping distance, and that his pants (and the growing tent he was sporting) were only just hidden under the kotatsu. They didn’t feel at all like enough to shield his length from the air. If anything, he was so pent up he was in danger of bursting out of his fly.

Of course, that was just how it felt. There was no way that would happen.

Right?

Rin chuckled under her breath, but she was close enough for him to hear it. She’d moved closer, her leg almost touching his. He could feel the heat from the exposed skin between her skirt and her thigh-high stocking. “I had a lot of fun watching you two,” she said. “And I got to play with Saber quite a bit. Wasn’t she cute?”

Shirou laughed nervously. “You remember a lot, huh?”

“I didn’t get to touch you at all, though,” Rin said. “I think I was trying to play it cool, but it wasn’t just Saber that got me hot, you know.” She gingerly moved both their teacups away. “I think you  _ do  _ know that. After all, there’s what we did together...when you and Saber never needed direct mana transfer.”

“You gave me your magic circuit,” Shirou said.

“Mmhmm,” Rin said. He could feel her breath on his neck. “Remember that?”

_ “Ugh, stupid Shirou,” Rin said, looking back at him with lust and annoyance. She was on all fours, hips kilted up for him, and he had just pushed inside her so awkwardly it was hard to believe it was already their second time. “Not so - ah!” _

_ Shirou sank deeper and went rigid from pleasure, thrusting forward on reflex. Rin arched her back, throwing her hips back into his.  _

_ “Damn it! Nnnh! Give me a second to adjust!” she panted, not stopping despite her own protests. “Fuck, it feels so good…” _

_ “T-Tohsaka!” Shirou said through gritted teeth. He might be close to cumming sooner rather than later. _

_ “Ugh!” Rin scoffed, or tried to, but it was thrown off by her moans. She shot him a withering glare. “Call me Rin in bed, you idiot!” _

“We were so inexperienced,” Rin said fondly. “You fumbled around like a total dork!” She gave his arm a playful shove.

Shirou tried to shrug her off. “H-hey! You make it sound like I was the only one who didn’t know what I was doing!”

“At least I could fake it,” said Rin. Her hand stayed on his arm and slipped under it, curling around his bicep. Now her whole body was pressed against his. “But you know, that’s not my favorite memory of us being intimate.”

“I-it’s not?” Shirou’s nose was seconds away from bleeding all over his shirt. That and...she had a  _ favorite? _

“You remember,” she said. “After the ritual was over, at the end of the school year? When we skipped out on the assembly and I told you I’d be going to London?”

Shirou watched her nervously out of the corner of his eye. “I remember you asked me to come with you.”

“Ah-ah. I asked what your plans were. Coming with me was on the table, but it was  _ your  _ decision, you big dummy.” She squeezed his arm and leaned around to meet his eyes, voice dropping to a near-whisper. “Do you remember what we did in the classroom?”

_ Rin swung her legs off the windowsill, looking pleased with herself. “Well, since you’re officially my apprentice now, I think we should christen this relationship, don’t you?” _

_ “W-wait,” Shirou said as she sashayed over to him. “What are you talking about? Tohsaka!” _

_ “Oh, Shirou. I already told you.” Rin took his chin in her hand and turned his jaw, then trailed it down the front of his blazer and to the waistband of his pants. She hooked her fingers under them and tugged. “Call me Rin when we’re in bed.” _

_ Shirou put a hand on her chest, but couldn’t bring himself to really hold her off. “You don't think this is a little public, Rin...!?” _

_ Rin smiled wider. “So?” _

“I think that was the first time you saw me with my hair down,” Rin said. 

Shirou managed a grin. “No, it wasn’t.”

Rin grabbed his ear and pulled. “Walking around in pajamas doesn’t count. It was the first time you saw my hair down and  _ done _ , how about that?” Her free hand came to rest on his leg, squeezing the inside of his thigh.

“F-fine,” Shirou said. With all this talk about how they’d been together, he knew Rin was treading what was familiar territory. He couldn’t will himself to relax, though, because he wasn’t convinced if she was taking this anywhere or just teasing.

“I blew you three times before we heard footsteps,” Rin whispered in his ear. “Do you remember?”

Shirou’s breath caught in his throat.

Rin giggled. “We had to run and hide. Your terrified face was so cute!” She moved one finger in a lazy circle, just barely missing the tip of his cock. “Hmm, your ‘o-face’ was pretty cute, too.”

Shirou grimaced. “Are you serious right now?”

Rin’s hand slid upward and grabbed him, palming his shaft and curling her fingers as much as she could with his pants in the way. He gasped. “Well, it’s true,” she said. “Hey...wanna do it?”

“You could have asked earlier,” Shirou pointed out, making a valiant effort not to give in right then and there.

Rin hummed. “Yeah, but this is more fun.” She kneaded his cock, cooing softly. “You feel really hard. Did you get this way all for me?”

Shirou let out a shaky sigh, turning his head to rest on her shoulder. “You did this on purpose...Rin.”

She smiled wider. “Mmm. That’s more like it.” 

As she unzipped his fly, Shirou felt himself finally start to relax - at least on the outside. His stomach was full of butterflies  _ and _ doing flips. But the only thing more tense than that part of him was the part that Rin currently had cupped in her hand, rubbing languidly through his boxers. 

“Well, go on,” she said. “Get these off for me.”

Shirou squirmed, pulling down his pants and boxers to about mid thigh, so that his cock was exposed.

“All the way off,” Rin said.

“Rin,” Shirou protested.

She pinched his abs. “What? Too embarrassing? We  _ are  _ in the middle of the living room. But I want them off. So strip.”

It  _ was _ a little humiliating to have his shirt still on and be naked from the waist down in her lap, but Shirou did as she asked. 

“There we go,” Rin said approvingly, and wrapped her hand around him again. Her pinky finger brushed across his balls before she slid her hand up his shaft, twisting her thumb and index finger around his head. 

Shirou hissed.

She giggled. “Looks like I remember what you like, too.” Rin reached to the side and rifled through her purse, searching for something. “Where did I put...let’s see. Aha!” Shirou heard a plastic bottle uncap and then she was drizzling something onto her hand and his cock. It was cool and very slick.

“Were you-” he tried to sit up. “Were you just carrying around lube?” 

“Shush,” Rin said, and wasted no time spreading it around. “It was technically for Saber, but you got to me first. Lucky boy.”

“Saber?” Shirou kept trying to sit up, until Rin forced him back down where she could have her way with him. Her hand was firm. “You and she are-?”

“Mmhmm,” Rin said. “ _ She _ remembers, too. But she doesn’t want to take advantage of you. I think she’s a little nervous.” She was finding a rhythm, the sticky, gliding pulls of her hand leaving Shirou starving for breath. “I have her just about convinced...I think this should do the trick, don’t you?”

“Wh...what do you mean?” said Shirou weakly. His eyes were fixed on her hand.

“Well, we’re right out here in the open,” Rin whispered, licking up the shell of his ear. “Anyone could walk by the doors and see us…”

Shirou shivered as she nibbled his earlobe. “But no one’s home…”

“Saber will be home soon,” said Rin, kissing his neck. “I wonder what her reaction will be when she sees  _ this… _ ”

Shirou automatically turned into her kisses. “Wh-what if we’re already done by then?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Rin said, and then her mouth was right at his ear. “I plan on edging you until she gets here.” And she squeezed him with her whole hand, sending a warm pulse from his groin through the rest of his body.

“Ffff…” Shirou was shaking. “ _ Fuck.” _

Rin chuckled, husky and teasing. “You like that, don’t you? _E~mi~ya~kun_.” With each lilted syllable, she stroked up or down, prompting his hips to cant upwards with her voice. 

How had this happened so quickly? And it felt so familiar. She’d taken him apart in a matter of seconds. Shirou knew he’d been dominant as well in the past, but as she did often, Rin had made it her business to have the upper hand this time. And he’d instinctively given her control with no resistance, which she liked the best. 

As Rin continued to alternate between working on his neck and whispering taunts in his ear, her free hand slipped under his shirt and began to pinch his nipples and roll them between her fingers, tugging on them gently for good measure. 

“Ah!” he moaned sharply, unable to stop himself. “Oh, f-”

Rin giggled. “You sound like a girl.” Her hand, sticky and shiny with lube, slowed down to stroke him tight and long. She paid special attention just under his head, but every time it started to bring him close, she backed off and worked his shaft instead. It was like he was an instrument, her fingers as practiced and nimble as any pianist.

“Rin,” he choked. “I don’t know if I can-”

“Sshhh,” Rin said. “Saber will be home soon.” Her hand sped up.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shirou swore again.

“I want her to see what a mess you are for me,” Rin said, a bit of the heat she was concealing so well creeping into her voice. “So behave yourself, now…”

Shirou squirmed for purchase, and Rin caught him with her arm and legs, letting him lean on her. Her free hand ran down his chest, mapping the hard planes of his muscles self-indulgently before trailing further down. She cupped his balls and started cautiously playing with them.

On the verge of being overstimulated (which was a  _ very  _ pleasant threshold) Shirou found he couldn’t do much but lean into her touch, groan, and consider whether he wanted to beg. He knew  _ Rin  _ wanted him to beg, but she’d plainly stated she had no plans to let him finish yet.

There was a noise from the front of the house. The outside door was opened and shut, and someone slid off their shoes. 

“Here she is,” Rin sang softly. “Are you ready?”

Shirou didn’t think he’d ever feel ready, but he didn’t want Rin to stop, either. He swallowed hard. Just the thought of being seen by Saber in this context already had him throbbing with a peculiar mix of shame and desperate lust.

“I’m home.” Saber’s cool voice carried through the doorway as she padded toward the living room. “Rin, they only had batteries in packs of twelve. I hope that’s alright?”

Rin beamed. “Oh, yeah! That’s perfect, Saber! Thank you so much!” As if nothing at all was amiss.

“I also picked up some milk,” Saber continued as she rounded the corner. “Because Shirou said a few days ago that we were about to be running low-”

She broke off, frozen in the doorway. Her eyes met Shirou’s, then Rin’s.

Rin slowed her hand, just barely keeping Shirou running hot. “Hello there, Saber,” she said, her voice  _ so _ different from just a moment before. “Would you happen to see anything here that you like?”

Saber belatedly dropped the paper bag she was holding. The batteries made a solid  _ clack,  _ and there was a sloshing sound from the jug of milk. Her entire face was red in a matter of seconds.

“R-Rin,” she said. “You could have told me not to come in, or,” she managed a scrap of disapproval, “Moved to another room. This is…”

“Inappropriate?” Rin suggested. “Dirty? Perverted?” She stuck out her tongue. “Yeah, it is. So?”

Saber sputtered. She picked up the bag and crushed it to her chest. 

“Oh, but I wanted you to see this, Saber,” Rin purred. “And so did Shirou, didn’t you, Shirou?” She gave his cock a squeeze and twisted her wrist, making sure he didn’t feel neglected.

Shirou’s hips pressed into her hand of their own accord. He found he couldn’t meet Saber’s eyes.

“Shirou,” Saber said, still hiding behind her bangs. “Is what Rin’s saying...true?”

Now it was even harder to look at her directly, let alone speak. Shirou clenched his teeth and squirmed into Rin’s shoulder.

“Come on, give her an answer,” Rin said. “You want her, don’t you?”

Shirou nodded.

Rin gripped his cock hard, making him flinch. “Ah-ah. Out loud.”

“-yes,” Shirou groaned. “I...remember everything, Saber, I-I want this, with you, and Rin said-” he gasped.

Rin was rewarding him by speeding up her hand. “Aw, he does like it! Look how happy he is to see you, Saber, he’s  _ throbbing _ in my hand.”

“Saber,” Shirou insisted. “It’s not just about the sex, both of you, I really…!”

“Shirou…” Saber relaxed, lowering the bag. One hand stayed clasped over her heart.

Rin chuckled warmly. “You dummy.”

Saber looked up and gave Shirou a gentle smile. She walked across the room and into the kitchen, where she opened the fridge and put the milk in. Setting down the bag with the batteries on the counter, she made her way back around the kotatsu. Shirou wondered if she would leave, but instead she came over to them. 

Rin hummed her approval.

“Would you like me to stay and watch, Rin?” Saber asked. 

“Why stop there?” Rin said playfully. “I was hoping you’d join us.”

Saber, still blushing, turned to Shirou. “Would that be alright with you, Shirou?”

Shirou nodded.

Rin patted his hip to signal she wanted him to rise a little, and when he did, she scooted them back and sideways, away from the furniture, arranging another cushion she’d snagged along the way. Saber sat down Japanese-style across from them, in between Shirou’s legs.

_ Saber was kneeling in front of him, stroking him softly and bringing him toward her mouth. This was their first time as lovers, and not because she simply needed mana. _

_ “Saber,” Shirou panted. “You don’t have to force yourself…” _

_ “Nonsense, Shirou,” Saber said with a smile. “Even I know how to please a man.” _

A particularly enthusiastic jerk from Rin brought Shirou back from in his head.

“Isn’t he cute, Saber?” Rin was saying. “It’s kind of like we’ve come full circle, isn’t it?”

Saber hummed. “Have you been pleasing him long?”

“Yeah,” Rin said casually. “I was edging him until you got here. You were faster than I thought you’d be, though.”

She kept her wrist loose, stroking Shirou’s cock steadily to really feel the heft and thickness of it. Saber watched her hand, swallowing hard, then looked at Shirou, studying his face as he began to loosen up and get more vocal again. It was becoming hard to control his moans. The truth was, Rin had used a lot of lube and, edging or not, had been working on him for a while.

“Does it feel good, Shirou?” Saber asked, leaning closer. She put her hand on his leg and bent down to kiss his cheek. “Rin looks like she’s having fun.”

“It does,” Shirou rasped, and tilted his head as Saber moved in to kiss him full on the lips. He felt Rin’s legs shift underneath him as their kissing escalated to full-on making out, and Saber’s hand drifted up his thigh to join Rin’s on his balls.

“Hey, no fair, Saber,” Rin said. “I want a kiss too!”

Saber laughed softly. “Very well, Rin.” And she sat up to kiss Rin over Shirou’s shoulder. A little noise of surprise followed as Rin slipped her tongue into Saber’s mouth, and the two of them continued like that for a moment, jerking Shirou off together while they kissed.

Soon, Saber withdrew, and scooted back to press a kiss to Shirou’s abs, then his navel, and then hover her mouth over the tip of his cock. Rin kept the passes of her hand low, leaving Shirou open should Saber decide to make her move.

“It’s been a while since we did something like this, Shirou,” Saber said. “I’m getting excited…” 

Rin giggled. “You’re not the only one.” Shirou’s cock was twitching in her hand. “He really wants you to use your mouth, Saber. And I, for one, wouldn’t mind getting a show either.”

With a calm smile, Saber stabilized herself once again on Shirou’s leg and bent down to lick the underside of his cock, then sealed her lips around it and slid down his length. Rin purred and settled her hand at his base, holding him still at the best angle for Saber. 

Shirou exhaled hard, trying not to thrust into her mouth and spare her gag reflex. It was warm and wet, and she pursed her lips around him, letting her tongue run along the bottom where he was most sensitive. 

Saber took as much of him as she could before her eyes widened and she pulled off, looking at Rin excitedly. “Tastes good!”

“I made sure to use flavored lube,” Rin said. 

Shirou managed a dry chuckle. Of course. No one loved food more than Saber. He was glad it made a blowjob pleasant for her, though.

Saber returned to her work, murmuring “It’s so big,” before eagerly bathing his length with her tongue. 

“I’m really glad I bought a strap-on,” Rin said, and her hand disappeared from Shirou’s balls to start playing with her own breasts. “This is even hotter than I thought it’d be… Hey, Shirou.” She moved her hand, stroking what Saber couldn’t take as if reminding him she was still in the game. “Saber’s pretty good at this, huh? You like how she sucks you off?”

“Don’t say such vulgar things, Rin,” Saber chided, cheeks flushed as she took a short break.

“Says the one going to town on his cock!” Rin rubbed Shirou’s tip against Saber’s cheek and lips, prompting her mouth open again. “You’re both way sluttier than you want to admit.”

“What about you - mmn - Rin?” Shirou said. “You like watching us, right?”

Saber made a noise of agreement and pulled off him to speak again. “It should be Rin’s turn next, should it not? She has been working very hard to seduce us, after all.”

Rin scoffed. “It wasn’t  _ that  _ hard with Shirou. He’s way too easy...I can tell he’s really close to cumming, aren’t you  _ Emiya-kun?” _ She started stroking up and down, and Saber, enthused by this information, redoubled her efforts. She didn’t even seem to care how loud the slurping and sucking noises she was making were.

Shirou arched his back, his hips bucking out of control. “ _ Fuck, _ ” he growled. “Rin, you’re so gonna get it-”

“ _ Language,  _ Shirou,” Saber chided, and she swirled her tongue around his head.

“ _ Saber, _ ” Shirou was indeed very close. “I’m going to - you need to move!”

“That’s okay, isn’t it, Saber?” Rin said, stroking him faster. “We want to see you cum, Shirou, so do it. Open wide, Saber.”

“Ahh,” Saber moaned, dropping her jaw and presenting Shirou with her tongue. She looked up at him, silently pleading.

Shirou moaned, tried to curse again but couldn’t get the words out. His abdomen started heaving, signaling his release.

“Go on,” Rin said. “Cum in her mouth.”

An electric burst of white-hot pleasure seared through Shirou’s body. He was briefly aware of every detail; of Rin slowing her hand to coax out five shots of thick, pearly cum on Saber’s tongue and chin. Saber’s eyes were closed in contentment, and she moaned as his cum hit her face. Rin let out a groan of satisfaction, echoing Shirou’s own. 

As soon as that was done, Shirou lost all sensation beyond warmth and boneless disorientation, sinking into Rin’s lap with a sigh. 

He was dimly aware of Saber coughing as she swallowed and wiping her lips on the back of her hand. “Rin, could you get me something to eat and drink, please?” she said faintly.

“Of course, just let me get out from under the human noodle here. You wanna take him?” Rin’s legs moved, and with help from Saber, they transferred him from lap to lap. “You did great, by the way,” Rin says. “I’m glad you decided to join in. It looks like you made Shirou really happy.” She kissed Saber on the cheek and got up to walk to the kitchen.

Saber ran her hand through Shirou’s hair, looking down at him dotingly. “Did you enjoy it, Shirou?” she whispered. 

Shirou nuzzled into her thigh. “Mmhmm. Can you help me take off my shirt?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Can you take off your shirt?”

Saber chuckled. “Not yet, but yes, I can.” She helped Shirou get his arms out of his shirt, most of which had been hiked up by her and Rin anyway, and let him relax back onto her lap. 

If he hadn’t been so blissed out, he would feel self-conscious at being the only one naked, especially with how they’d just dismantled him.

Rin returned with a rice ball and a glass of water. “Okay, it’s not anything fancy, or as good as Shirou’s cooking, but help yourself.”

“Thank you, Rin,” Saber said, and accepted the rice ball, immediately taking a bite. She finished it quickly and downed the water with a satisfied sigh. 

Rin sat down on a cushion a short distance away. “Alright, enough babying him. Come on, let’s have some  _ fun, _ Saber.”

“R-Rin,” Saber said, tensing a little. It seemed that Rin had spread her legs and revealed that she wore no panties under her pleated skirt. 

“Come on,” Rin teased. “Bring that sweet tongue over here?”

Saber looked down. “Will you be alright, Shirou?”

Shirou smiled. “Yeah. Go for it, Saber. It’s her turn, right?”

“Indeed.” Saber gently slid out from under him and went over to Rin.

Shirou could feel his eyes tempting to drift shut, so he took a deep breath and readied himself to sit up. He could hear wet smacking noises from where Saber was presumably attending to Rin, and as they continued, Rin began to moan encouragement.

“Mh, that feels nice - ah! Keep doing that…” 

For her part, Saber was almost silent except for the occasional hum, with single-minded focus on her task.

Shirou sat up just in time to see Saber finish unbuttoning her blouse, letting it drop to the floor. Rin’s skirt and shirt were off, leaving just her socks and bra. Saber also turned out to be wearing one of Rin’s bras, albeit one that was old and from when she’d had a smaller chest.

They really needed to take Saber bra shopping, Shirou resolved. 

Rin’s hand was fisted in Saber’s hair, the other groping at her breast much as she’d done earlier. She met Shirou with a heated gaze, openmouthed and eyes hooded with pleasure.

“Look who’s back in the land of the living,” she mocked. “Did you have a good nap, sleepyhead?”

Shirou got to his knees and made his way over to them. “I didn’t want to be gone too long, but you seem like you’re already enjoying yourself, Rin.” 

“Mmhmm,” Rin reached out and snaked an arm around his neck. “Come here, I didn’t kiss you right yet.” Shirou let her pull him close and they locked lips, Rin’s moving fervently against his. She brushed her teeth against his lower lip as they pulled away, a string of spit connecting them. “Fuck,” she said. “Fuck, Saber,  _ just like that- _ ”

Saber hummed, lapping eagerly at Rin’s pussy. It looked like she had one finger inside, exploring while she lavished affection on her clit. 

Rin’s eyes met Shirou’s with a spark of mischief. “Why don’t you distract her a little? Or else I’m gonna cum way too fast…”

Shirou smiled, running his hand down Saber’s flank. Her own skirt was still on, but he could feel her legs trembling through the fabric. “Okay. How about it, Saber?”

Saber pulled off Rin to protest even as Shirou was wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him to run his free hand inside her skirt. “Ah-Shirou! It’s Rin’s turn, after all!”

“Yes, but you deserve something too, Saber!” Shirou felt her legs part for him and palmed between them, rubbing the heel of his hand against her pussy through the damp cotton of her panties. “Hey, Rin, could you help us get her skirt off?”

“Sure thing,” Rin said. “Come on, be good now, Saber~...”

“Rin,” Saber whined, but she lifted her hips to let them slide her long skirt down as far as they could, over her hip bones, down her thighs, and then when she lifted her feet, off her legs entirely. 

“There we go,” said Rin, petting Saber’s hair. Saber was already busy kissing and sucking the inside of her thighs. 

Shirou took the clasp of Saber’s bra in hand and fumbled with it, trying to undo it without breaking the eye and hook. It was harder than it looked, especially with Saber rocking back and forth into Rin.

“Stupid Shirou,” Rin said. “Let me do it.” She smacked his hands away and undid the bra in one smooth move, flinging it away to flop onto the skirts and Shirou’s clothes. “There. Now you can feel her up allllll you want.” 

Shirou was well on his way getting hard again. He grinded against Saber’s ass slowly, fondling her breasts and playing with her nipples much the same way Rin had his, but a little less rough. Saber moaned into Rin, rocking back to meet him.

“Finger her,” Rin suggested. She was starting to pant a little. “She’s ready, I know she is.”

Humming, Shirou trailed one hand down Saber’s side and around between them, pushing her panties out of the way to caress the slit of her pussy. It was puffy and pink, and there was already a little sheen from how much she’d been wet in her underwear. He prodded gently, and then began working his fingertip in.

“Ah!” Saber threw her head back, looking both pussy-drunk and overstimulated. “Sh-Shirou, wait...I’m so sensitive…” 

“Fuck,” Rin said. “Don’t either of you  _ dare  _ stop-”

Shirou pushed in a second finger and started thrusting them in and out of Saber’s pussy. Because she was on all fours, he was able to reach deep, finding every sweet spot that was unique to her. Saber rubbed her thighs together, trying to refocus on Rin.

“Oh!” Rin was getting loud now. “Saber...yes…”

Saber looked up at her, moaning as Shirou sank his fingers in to the knuckle.

“Fuck, look at her, Shirou,” Rin moaned. “She wants it so  _ bad _ , you should give it to her.”

Shirou curled his fingers, still massaging Saber’s breast. “What do you mean, ‘it’?”

“You know what I mean,” Rin said. “Saber knows what I mean, don’t you, Saber?”

“Mmhmm,” Saber moaned with her mouth full.

Rin smiled, even as she couldn’t stop panting. “Say it.”

“Sh-Shirou’s cock,” Saber said shyly.

“Tell him,” Rin said, clearly reveling in the power she held.

Saber mewled in protest, but saw the look on Rin’s face and looked back at Shirou desperately. “Your cock,” she said. “I need it, Shirou, I want it inside me, please…!”

“ _ Saber, _ ” Shirou hissed, and took himself in hand, giving his cock a few fast strokes before positioning it at her entrance. He rubbed it along her labia, teasing her clit and spreading some of the sticky wetness there on his head. “I’m putting it in.”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Saber moaned as he slid home, pushing as deep as he could go until he bottomed out. “So full…”

Rin giggled. “You two know how to make a girl jealous - ah!” She cried out as Shirou began to move, thrusting Saber forward into her pussy. Saber was ready and pressed her tongue, broad and flat, to Rin’s entrance, letting the cant of Shirou’s hips dictate her rhythm. 

“Nngh, Saber,” Shirou said. “You feel so good…” Saber was not a tall woman, shorter even than Rin, and her pussy felt shallow, snug and slick. It was heady, the rush of sex hitting him in earnest now, and it really  _ had  _ been a while. He had no idea how long he would last. Maybe five minutes, maybe five hours. 

All he knew was he didn’t want to stop.

“Ah,” Rin moaned. “I think I’m - okay, I’m definitely…!” She squirmed, trying to hold back her release, which only succeeded in urging Saber closer.

“What’s that, Rin?” Shirou kept his breath even as he pounded into Saber, who was openly throwing her hips back into him. “Are you going to cum now?”

“Fuck,” Rin snarled. “Fucking fuck,  _ yes _ , is that a  _ problem? _ ”

He grinned at her. “I don’t think so. What do you think, Saber?”

Saber moaned, lapping at Rin’s pussy twice as fast. 

“Cum for us, Rin,” Shirou said, low in his throat. 

Rin looked absolutely destroyed before her orgasm even hit her.

She blushed hard, then her eyes rolled back and she cried out, tensing up and pawing at Saber’s hair. Her other hand found Shirou’s and grabbed it, crushing his fingers in hers. Those were her anchor points as she spasmed, her breasts bouncing as she arched her back again and again with each cresting wave of pleasure.

Saber gasped as Rin shoved her away, unable to take it anymore, and flopped backward onto the pillow, stroking the side of her face. “Fuck, that was good...you really know how to give head…”

Saber blushed. “I am -  _ mmn _ \- glad you enjoyed it -  _ ah! _ \- Rin.”

Rin flashed a peace sign,, still looking at the ceiling. “Looking hot up there, Shirou.”

Shirou laughed a little. “Thanks.” He squeezed her hand and she let go, fully extricating herself from the two of them to recover and watch. Shirou turned his attention to Saber, rubbing her back. “How’s it feel, Saber?”

“Mmmm, Shirou.” Saber craned her neck back to look at him. “Can we change positions? I would like to lie on my back.”

“Okay, let’s do that.” Shirou pulled out of her, earning a small moan, and sat back on his haunches so she could flip over, placing the pillow she’d been kneeling on underneath her upper back and head. 

Saber held her arms out to him with a smile. “Shirou. Come here.”

Shirou came forward, bracing his arms on either side of her head, and lowered himself to kiss her, reaching back to guide his cock back inside her. 

Saber moaned happily and ran her hands up and down his back, hugging him close. “It feels so good,” she whispered in his ear, but loud enough so that Rin could hear it.

“Saber’s been so good to us,” Rin said. “I think it’s time she got something nice, too, hmm?” Shirou looked up to see that she’d undone her bra, pert and round breasts on display, and she scooted over to the two of them, sliding her lap under Saber’s head. She smiled down at her and then locked eyes with Shirou, pulling him into a kiss.

“That was fast,” said Shirou as they broke away.

Rin smirked. “Let’s give her what she wants.”

Shirou sat up some distance to include Rin and began to move. Saber hummed, nuzzling at Rin’s breasts, and began to pant, moaning with almost every thrust as Shirou found his rhythm.

“Mmm, Saber’s pretty cute, isn’t she, Shirou?” Rin said. “You know something fun? I know what Saber likes best about getting to have sex with you.”

“Rin!” Saber said suddenly with a mortified blush. But it was too late. Shirou’s interest was piqued.

“Oh? What’s that?” He stroked the smooth muscle of Saber’s stomach.

Rin leaned close. “She  _ really  _ likes when you give her big,  _ dripping  _ creampies. Just the thought of it gets her wet. Trust me, I know from experience~...”

Shirou felt his own face get hot. He’d thought he was getting a handle on Rin’s dirty talk, but between Saber’s pussy and the  _ liquid sin _ that was Rin’s voice, it wouldn’t be long before exactly what she described was happening. “Uh. Uhm.”

“Well? Aren’t you going to give it to her?” Rin ran her hand down his chest and kissed the hollow of his throat. “Just like that night in the forest...she can’t finish until you do, Shirou. Come on…”

“Fuck,” Shirou groaned. He could feel his second orgasm racing toward him, traveling down his spine. “Saber, I’m-”

“Ah! Shirou!” Saber locked her legs around his lower back, abandoning all pretense that Rin was embellishing. “Yes! Do it!”

Rin yanked Shirou forward and into a kiss, smothering his last moans as he came hard inside Saber. She writhed and gripped at his back, her finger pads pressing down but careful not to scratch. Each shot he fired felt like it melted him more and more, until he was a puddle in her and Rin’s arms, still half-hard inside her and panting, sweat beading on his temples.

They were all getting a little sweaty, to be totally honest.

“Bath after this?” he said breathlessly.

Saber nodded with a small moan, still coming down.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Rin said. “I want a turn on that.” She nodded in the direction of Shirou’s groin. “Come on,  _ Emiya-kun, _ round three?”

Shirou huffed out the last of the breath he’d been holding and gave her a rueful smile. “You’ll have to be patient for a minute.”

Rin smirked. “Oh, Shirou. Have you no faith in me?” She bent down and kissed Saber on the forehead. “Are you ready for him to pull out, Saber?”

“Yes…” Saber said, still looking a little dreamy. “Do as you like...”

Shirou pulled out, wondering what it was Rin had planned. Saber rolled onto her side and sat up, yawning and stretching her back. 

“Thank you, Shirou,” she said. “That was wonderful.”

“It was great for me too, Saber,” said Shirou. “Do you want more to eat before our bath?”

Rin cleared her throat loudly. Shirou and Saber both turned to see her smiling, looking down at Shirou’s cock. 

“This is going to be all too easy,” she said. Reaching down, she let her open hand hover over his groin and closed her eyes. “ _ Anfang die genitalien füllte. _ ”

Almost immediately, Shirou felt a stirring as the muscles of his groin contracted, and his cock began to harden, stiffening until it stood at full attention. He stared at it, dumbfounded. It was as hard as it had ever been. 

“...There are spells for  _ that? _ ” he said. “Where did you  _ learn _ that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, pervert,” Rin said, sticking out her tongue with a grin. “Now lie back. You deserve another break.”

Shirou settled back onto the pile of pillows, shifting them around so he could get comfortable leverage for the riding he was about to get. Saber lounged next to him, laying her hand on his chest. 

Rin mounted him, the black fabric of her thigh-highs stark against her pale skin. She reached up into her hair and undid her twintails, letting it down in a stream of black.

_ That  _ brought back memories, especially with the way she’d pointed it out earlier.

“Ready?” she asked, all the girlish teasing gone from her voice. She took his cock in her hand and, with a tender expression, sat down on it, sliding him in with precise care.

Shirou sighed hard, eyes practically rolling back in his head. Her embrace was complete; just his cock inside her made it feel as if all of her surrounded his whole body. Saber’s hand on his bare skin only enhanced the sensation.

Rin giggled, and suddenly she was herself again. “Seconds away from cumming already? You better hold back.” She rolled her hips slowly, circling one way and then the other, getting a feel for him. 

Shirou angled his hips upward for her, but didn’t thrust, knowing she probably wanted to set the pace. Rin teased, but he already felt incredible - every move she made felt like it  _ should _ be making him cum, but he had a ways to go.

“Fuck,” Rin said emphatically. “It really  _ has  _ been a while.”

Saber wrinkled her nose. “You have a dirty mouth, Rin.”

“Look who’s talking,” Rin started bouncing on Shirou’s cock, reaching over to pinch one of Saber’s nipples and eliciting a gasp. 

“I have no need for filthy language,” Saber said, scandalized.

Rin giggled. “I was talking about how well you eat pussy,  _ and  _ give blowjobs. Not to mention I could have sworn I heard you holding back a couple f-bombs earlier.”

Saber turned red. “Well, I - I see no reason I should be ashamed of how much I love both of you, or of how good you make me feel.” Her hand clutched at Shirou’s chest nervously. “You didn’t hear anything, did you Shirou?”

Shirou shook his head with a smile. “No, nothing. It must have been all for Rin’s ears only.”

Rin was hitting her stride, tossing her hair back. “I think Saber’s still too worked up, Shirou. Why don’t you let her sit on your face?”

Saber squeaked. “Wh-what!?”

Shirou liked that idea a lot. “Sure thing,” he said. “Come on over here, Saber. Just make sure I can breathe, okay?”

“But Shirou,” Saber said. “That’s-that’s dirty…”

“So was you sucking his soul out,  _ and  _ mine to boot,” Rin said. “What’s wrong, Saber? We know you want to.”

“B-but Shirou already came in there!” Saber burst out.

Rin looked down at Shirou. “Shirou can handle it. He’s not a pansy, are you Shirou?’

Shirou smiled. “It’s okay, Saber. I want you to feel good.”

“...Okay,” Saber said weakly, and she got to her knees and moved over Shirou’s face. 

“Carefully now,” Rin said. “That’s it.” 

Saber’s pussy came lower and lower, until it was settled right over Shirou’s mouth. He reached up with his tongue, testing the distance.

“Ah!” Saber exclaimed, muffled above him. “It is - a completely different sensation!”

“ _Mmm_ , good right?” Rin pulled her into a kiss, all the while riding Shirou steadily. “Come on, ride with me!”

Saber hesitantly began to rub her pussy back and forth, across Shirou’s chin and mouth. Occasionally his nose would brush against her. Shirou just focused on keeping his tongue active and moving in tandem with Rin.

“Oh fuck,” Rin said. “That’s good. Shirou, you’re gonna make me cum.”

Already? Shirou hummed into Saber’s pussy. Rin must have been really turned on. He thrust upward, trying to match her rhythm and give her the push she needed. 

Rin’s finger came down to prod around Shirou’s chin and Saber squirmed against his mouth, moaning quietly.

“ _ Yes, _ ” Rin said. “You like that, Saber?”

“ _ Rin, _ ” Saber moaned.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Rin said breathlessly. “Kiss me-”

Shirou felt them both lean in and then Rin was tightening around him, her legs shaking against his hips. Her moans were swallowed by Saber’s lips, but he could still hear them, even with a pair of thighs around his ears.

When Rin settled down and slowed, she broke the kiss with Saber with a wet noise. “Alright, idea,” she said. “I’m gonna get on all fours. Shirou finishes in me, and I’ll finish Saber with my mouth. Sound good?”

“Ah,” Saber said as Shirou licked her in agreement. “Yes, that is good…”

Rin pulled off Shirou and gave Saber a hand up, then ushered her down on her back again, crouching in front of her. She shook her ass in front of Shirou. “Well? You want some more?”

Shirou rose, still a little dizzy from the experience, and walked on his knees to Rin, grabbing her hips and pulling her backward. She yelped, and then let out a full-voiced moan as he pushed inside her bottoming out as deep as could be.

“Mmm there we go,” she said. “Just be gentle…” And she lowered her head to go to work on Saber.

Shirou began thrusting, sweet and slow, watching the muscles of Rin’s back ripple. Her ass, shapely as it was, made a satisfying smack whenever it came in contact with his thighs. Above and past her was Saber, looking absolutely wrecked, trying without much success to cover her face and stifle her moans.

“Are you close...Shirou…?” Saber moaned. “I am getting there…”

“Not quite,” Shirou said. “But we don’t have to do it at once, you know. There’s no pressure for that anymore.” It was true. Now that they didn’t  _ have _ to transfer mana that way, they could be lax and imperfect and  _ human _ .

“Ah!” Saber settled her hand on Rin’s shoulder, threading her fingers oh-so-gently in her hair. “Rin, Rin,  _ Rin, Shirou, I-ahhhh!”  _ She came undone, doubling over, clutching at Rin’s head and shoulders. Watching her brought Shirou to the brink, and Rin knew it, judging by how she looked up, over her shoulder, and winked, clamping down on him at will.

“ _ Rin, _ ” Shirou groaned, and he came one last time. This wasn’t as overwhelming as the first two, but it was pleasant and all the more valuable because he didn’t lose focus. He saw the triumph and adoration in Rin’s eyes, and the tired joy in Saber’s smile. “Saber,” he breathed, and reached for her hand, wanting all three of them to be connected before he was done.

She took it, and he crumbled, collapsing onto Rin’s back. 

Rin wasn’t quite ready, and with an “ _ Eep! _ ” she gave out. All three of them fell into a pile of sweaty limbs. 

Luckily, there were a  _ lot _ of pillows.

“Ugh,” Rin said. She was the first to sit up, rubbing her head. “Stupid Shirou…”

Saber coughed. “Shirou, you’re on my stomach.”

“Sorry,” Shirou said, and levered himself up. 

The three of them sat there, taking in the sight of each other’s naked bodies; swollen lips, hickeys, red finger prints, sweat. The stench of sex was absolutely everywhere.

“...Bath?” Shirou offered.

Rin and Saber shared a look, and nodded in unison. “Bath.”


	2. Running the Bath

“Ugh,” Rin groaned. “Fuck.”

She was _bored._

And who could blame her? The house was mostly empty, and her incredibly sexy boyfriend and girlfriend had spent all day whacking each other with sticks, paying her _no attention_ whatsoever.

Okay, that was a lie. Shirou had made breakfast like always, given her her morning tea like always, and Saber had sat beside her like always and finished off her plate like always. Except this time, Shirou had handed over her tea with a blushing, adorably furtive morning kiss, and Saber had let Rin feed her. _And_ they’d sat on either side of her, cuddled up nice and close.

Shirou had practiced magic with her until lunchtime, when the usual gaggle stopped by to share the meal and they couldn’t be quite as obvious about the whole ‘fucked each others’ brains out last night’ thing.

After _that,_ Shirou got the bright idea to ask Saber to train, because apparently there was still a point to swinging swords around, and they locked themselves in the dojo all day.

Well, it wasn’t locked, but Rin had learned not to bother them in there. The bamboo swords tended to quite literally go flying. 

Then Shirou had gone to get ingredients for hotpot, promising to be back before dark, and Saber had stayed in the dojo to do...something. 

Rin curled forward, leaning her head on the kotatsu. The tabletop stuck to her forehead. 

She wasn’t just bored, she was _horny._

Shirou had come through the house with a towel around his neck, all _sweaty_ and he hadn’t even _bothered_ to put on a shirt, all _rippling muscle_ and _dumb stupid idiot handsome face._ Saber had to look the same way, she never sparred with him in anything but the skirt and blouse Rin had lent her, even down to the pantyhose; it really had to get _steamy_ in all that.

Rin rubbed her thighs together. This wasn’t fair.

She recalled the night before, Shirou square in her lap, heavy and strong and putty in her hands, moaning into her neck. And Saber, prim and polite, flushing and crawling toward them, hips swaying in the air-

Rin got a hand between her legs. Her panties were soaked through _already._ God forbid she think about the way Shirou railed her from behind while she buried her face in Saber’s sweet pussy-

_Fuck._

It was looking like she needed to change.

She rubbed the tips of her fingers up against the fabric, so damp it was almost sheer, and could feel her clit, raw and pulsing with her heartbeat. 

Getting off right here might not be a bad idea.

The courtyard door scraped open abruptly and Rin bolted upright, squeezing her hand between her thighs as if that would hide the fact that it was there in the first place. Fighting down her blush, she breathed in and out, composing the Tohsaka poker face.

Saber came around the corner, her blouse practically see-through. The first two buttons were undone, and she, like Shirou, had a towel around her neck. There were beads of sweat still clinging to her neck, and her bun had started to come loose. And yet, despite all the signs of dishevelment and exhaustion, her eyes were wide and alert, and her movements betrayed no fatigue, cloaking only power and boundless energy.

Rin felt a swell of pride. _That_ was her Saber. 

Pride that was quickly supplanted by a sexual charge that practically shook her body. Her poor, neglected pussy _throbbed_ and _clenched_ watching Saber walk to the dining room, the silent stride of her powerful legs carrying her closer.

“Hello, Rin,” Saber said, gentle and cool. “Has Shirou returned?”

“Not yet,” Rin said, and bit her lower lip. “He’s been gone about ten minutes.” She scanned Saber with her eyes as if for the first time. “Good workout?”

Saber nodded, blinking slowly. “Shirou keeps up with me better and better. Soon he will be every bit his own equal.” 

“Mm,” hummed Rin, eyes glazing over as she imagined the two of them dancing back and forth, trading blows until Shirou was inevitably overwhelmed, and then the fight would move to the ground, where-

She flinched and refocused on Saber.

“I am afraid I’m quite rank,” Saber was saying. “I’ll be in the shower, if he gets home before I’m done…”

“No problem,” Rin said, with a wave of her hand. “It’ll take time to make the hotpot anyway.”

Saber dipped her head. “Excuse me.” And she was gone, padding around the corner gracefully.

Rin waited until she was safely out of earshot, and then waited some more until the water started running. 

She let the Tohsaka poker face drop, and pressed the heel of her hand frantically to her cunt, hissing through her teeth. 

Alright. As much as being naughty in the living room had helped her yesterday, it wasn’t _always_ the best choice. Shirou had made such a fuss after yesterday’s cleanup that it was better she not get caught out here.

Every step on the way back to her room felt messy. It wasn’t exactly trailing down her leg, but it was fucking _close._ Just a few more steps, and she’d be in her room and she could toss these panties and go for it-

Well, now. Here was a dry pair just waiting for her on the floor.

In the hallway.

She stooped and picked them up. They were simple, with only a touch of lace, and a deep royal blue. 

These were not her panties. Which meant, unless one of their lunch guests had suddenly decided to go commando, they were _Saber’s._ They were certainly her color.

But what were they doing discarded out here? 

They smelled like laundry detergent. So they were clean, which meant Saber meant to change into them, which meant she must have dropped them on the way to the shower.

Rin took the panties and came around the corner to the bathroom, edging the door open to release a curtain of sound - steam and water skating off Saber’s body and hitting the floor, all hidden from view by the white vinyl between them.

“Saber,” she said gently, but loud enough to be heard over the water. “You dropped your panties in the hall.”

“O-oh,” Saber said, and a scattering of water droplets announced her moving in some way or another. “Thank you, Rin. Could you just put them with my other clothes, please?”

Rin stepped over to the sink and spotted two piles of clothes, Saber’s rumpled daily ensemble, discarded like the sweaty mess it was, and the neatly folded fresh set. There was a big t-shirt, clearly once Shirou’s, and a soft black skirt, clearly once Rin’s. Saber’s bra was actually matched to the panties, and Rin could imagine its strap poking out as the oversized shirt fell off her shoulder. God, Saber was going to look so cute and comfy.

Rin bit her lip. 

It wasn’t _fair._

Saber moved under the spray. “Rin?”

“One minute,” Rin said, and yanked off her socks, stepped out of her skirt, and slid off her panties. She pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her necklace, setting it quietly on the countertop.

Then she took a deep breath and drew back the shower curtain.

Was it a _good_ idea to surprise a highly trained, extremely lethal heroic spirit who could probably kill her with a single jab in the shower? Maybe not. Was it an _excellent_ idea? Well, Saber’s guard was down.

As Rin’s foot hit the tile floor of the shower, Saber whirled and raised a hand, fingers flush like a knife, ready to strike. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her attack, shrinking back against the wall and making a redundant attempt to cover herself. “R-R-Rin!” 

“Hey,” Rin said, stepping forward into the water and letting it hit her breasts, warm and inviting. Goosebumps were forming on her back.

“I could have hurt you,” Saber mewled in protest. “What are you doing?”

“Oh,” Rin shrugged. “I was just feeling a little dirty, myself.”

Saber found that covering her breasts and groin with her hands was not enough and half-turned, peeking over her shoulder. Her eyes roved over Rin’s body, rebelling against her own attempt at propriety. “B-but, you couldn’t wait?”

“Mm, you see, Saber,” Rin said, stepping closer. “I’m feeling dirty _down here._ ” She propped one leg a little ways up the wall to spread her thighs, sliding a hand down her wet body to play with her cunt. 

Saber blushed redder than red. “I - Rin, this is - Shirou could be -”

“Shhh.” Rin crossed under the water and rubbed up and down Saber’s back. “I can leave if you’re not in the mood.”

“You…” Saber took a deep and shaky breath. “You don’t have to do _that…_ ”

Rin smiled. “Oh?”

She snaked her arms around Saber’s waist and pressed her palms flat to her wet, smooth skin. “Can I do...this?”

“Yes,” Saber whispered.

Rin pressed up against Saber’s back and was pleased to get much the same effect this maneuver did with Shirou. Saber squeaked and arched against her, unconsciously pressing back into her breasts and belly.

“How about…” Rin glided one hand up to Saber’s chest and slipped it under her arm, palming her before finding her pert, aroused nipple and teasing it. “This?”

Saber’s knees shook. “Mmm…”

Rin grinned wolfishly and slid her other hand down Saber’s slick thighs and curled her fingers up into her pussy, prodding and rubbing at the entrance. It was going to be hard to tell one wetness from another with the water coming down, but the rest of Saber’s body was an open book. 

“Is that good?” she whispered, brushing her lips against Saber’s ear. “I bet you’re sore from training Shirou all day...you’re so good to him, you know…” Pressing harder, she slipped her fingertips inside, making Saber shiver. “Let me relax you…”

“Rin,” Saber groaned. “You’re too much…”

Rin hummed happily and kissed Saber’s neck. She smelled good, like shampoo and olive oil soap. She liked the manly stuff Shirou washed with. Rin had about fifty products she was willing to share, but Saber would always be Saber.

“Come back into the water,” she teased. “It’s nice and warm…” The two of them shuffled together, Rin working insistently at Saber’s breasts and working the complicated position her hand was in to its limit. It was time to change tactics.

“Turn around,” she breathed, and as Saber obeyed, she captured her lips. 

The water cascaded over their bodies as they kissed, Rin leading with tongue and teeth, Saber whimpering and holding onto her hips. Rin wrapped her arms around Saber’s neck and tugged at her hair, relishing seeing it down and being able to feel its length. 

She put one foot forward, rubbing the inside of her thigh against Saber’s, and as they pressed closer to each other, they rolled their hips together, grinding on each others’ legs.

“Mmm, fuck,” Rin said as they broke off the kiss, a string of spit connecting their lower lips. “You feel so good…” She kissed Saber’s jaw, and then attacked her neck, being as wet and messy as she could and trusting the shower to clean up.

“Ah,” Saber gasped, and dug her fingers into Rin’s hips, sending a thrill up her spine. Her leg bucked up underneath Rin, pressing firmly against her clit.

Rin almost jumped. With a happy moan, she came back up to reward Saber with more kisses, but found her lover waiting, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her into a fierce liplock that left her dizzy.

What...was that?

Swaying where she stood, Rin was totally unprepared for Saber’s knee grinding up into her once again, and strong hands on her shoulders pushing her against the cold shower wall, still under some of the spray, but now hemmed in with no escape.

Her eyes wide, she stared back at Saber, who was fixing her with a stern expression. 

“You’ve grown quite bold, Rin,” she said, and pressed up with her smooth leg.

Rin shuddered. “Wh-” she grinned. “Well, well. What might you be doing there, Saber?”

Saber wasn’t impressed. She lifted a finger to Rin’s lips. “Perhaps you are the one who needs to be relaxed.” Her other hand disappeared, and then nimble fingers were _on_ Rin’s clit, rubbing in tight circles, ruthless, efficient.

“Haah,” Rin moaned, and slapped a hand over her mouth. Damned shower acoustics, it was _loud._

Saber’s fingers wrapped around it and encircled her wrist, holding it up against the wall.

“Let it out,” Saber said. Her fingers kept working, their pressure constant, while the grinding of her leg ebbed and flowed. “We’re the only ones home.”

“Shit,” Rin panted. “You’re so good at that…” Her hips strained forward, but Saber’s body surrounded hers, strong arms and legs pinning her to the wall. God, she was so strong. 

“You’re quite wound up,” Saber observed. She kissed Rin’s cheek, back to her ear, and left a chaste peck on her earlobe. “You must have enjoyed dominating Shirou and I yesterday.”

“Oh,” Rin said, because at this point the rest of her vocabulary was on hold.

Saber kept kissing, and as soon as Rin got acclimated to _that,_ started laving little kitten licks up and down her neck with that _sinful_ tongue. “You’re very good at it,” she whispered. “It’s _dirty,_ Rin. You _get off_ on it, don’t you?”

Rin moaned. She tried to get her free hand up and onto Saber’s breasts, but Saber moved it behind her back, between her and the wall. Fuck, this was not going according to plan. Saber had never done this before. She usually only took charge in a crisis. This was...new.

New and _hot._

“Do you get off on _this,_ too?” Saber said, working the other side of Rin’s neck as she drew her fingers up her abdomen, letting her clit rest and smearing a line up to her navel. “Does it feel good having the tables turned?”

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” Rin said through gritted teeth. She threw her head back, struggling to hold in her moans lest she submit completely. “Mmnng-!”

Saber hummed with disapproval. “Such a filthy mouth,” she said, lowering her knee. 

Rin whimpered at the sudden lack of any stimulation at all.

Then Saber pressed close, her hand gripping Rin’s thigh and sliding up to insert two fingers humiliatingly easily, curling them _just there_ and Rin would have collapsed if Saber hadn’t been holding her up.

“That was lovely, Rin,” Saber whispered. “I’ll have you whimper for me like that again before the end.”

“Oh, fucking _hell_ ,” Rin said, a spasm of pleasure rocking her senses. Her pussy clenched around Saber’s fingers, slender and skilled, drawing moans from her throat she might never have willingly parted with. 

“Turn around,” Saber said, mirroring Rin’s earlier command. Her hold on Rin’s arms relaxed, inviting a return to the power struggle.

Rin considered it, but as she hesitantly stepped away from the wall, the steely glint in Saber’s eyes and the sheer presence of her firm body brooked no argument. 

Rin turned, and felt Saber advance behind her, pressing her breasts against the wall, returning one hand to the task between her legs. Modest breasts drew along her back, warm legs encircled hers.

“Brace your hands on the wall,” Saber said. “You’ll need them.”

Biting her lip hard, Rin did as she said, leaning some of her weight on her palms as Saber rewarded her with a kiss to the back of her neck. 

With that, the hand between her legs began moving again, coiling deeper than ever, rocking against one sensitive spot, then back to another. 

Rin’s legs shook. “Oh,” she said at full volume, echoing above the water. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

“Mind your language, Rin,” Saber chided. “There’s a lady present.”

Then she bit her shoulder.

Rin came.

Hard.

It was really just a little love bite, Saber was too sweet and composed for much else, but Rin saw _stars._ Saber knew how to give hickeys, and she most _definitely_ knew how to find a girl’s weak points. Rin’s hips bucked, the muscles in her groin tightening, chest heaving, and a shrill scream tore itself from her throat as she rode Saber’s fingers through it. Every involuntary shiver caused another mini-orgasm as she came down, until it felt like she really would fall apart on her lover’s fingers.

Saber waited until Rin calmed, stroking her hair, and withdrew her fingers, passing them under the spray and settling Rin against the wall. 

“You did well,” she whispered. “How wet and needy you are, Rin.”

Rin shook and turned, meeting her eyes. Some of the shock of the situation was coming back. “Saber!?”

Saber smiled shyly. “Did you like it?”

“Yes,” Rin said, and kissed her. “God, yes. Where the hell did that come fr-”

“Good,” Saber said, and cupped her pussy again, pressing her back to the wall.

“Fuck, I’m still-” Rin went rigid, panting as Saber sank to her knees and nosed between her legs. “Saber,” she moaned in half-hearted protest.

“You want more, don’t you?” Saber murmured, and kissed Rin’s thighs, kissed her belly, kissed her clit. She pursed her lips and sucked, letting Rin feel every edge of her tongue and even a scandalous brush of her teeth, ever-so-gentle.

“Fucking _fuck,_ ” Rin swore, thrusting her hand into Saber’s hair. She’d _known_ Saber was good at giving head. She’d thought she’d seen everything she had. God, it felt so good to be wrong.

Saber sucked and licked, teasing what her tongue couldn’t reach with the tips of her fingers, but mostly relegating her hands to Rin’s thighs. Usually oral sex with her was a study in indulgence, worshipping Rin’s pussy or Shirou’s cock with a fervor that suggested she enjoyed it as much - or more than - her partner. But this - this was almost _businesslike._ She was swift, focusing on technique, switching up her speed and the length of her licks to keep Rin on her toes.

Rin had been having trouble standing since _before_ she came once; now she was practically sitting on Saber’s face.

“Yes, yes,” she said. “Fuck, you’re so good, Saber!” 

Saber hummed, her lips trembling against Rin’s clit as she sucked and swirled her tongue. She spared not a moment for Rin’s pleas and praise, working with singular focus to giving her another orgasm. 

Once she worked a finger in, it was as good as over.

When she added a second, Rin was on the edge.

When she added a third-

Rin felt her body seize up and she shook, white-hot bliss coursing through her. Her only sense of presence was her hand in Saber’s hair, holding on for all she was worth. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out, a silent howl the only evidence of her surrender.

Saber emerged soon to catch her, steadying her and cuddling her close under the warm water. “Did you enjoy yourself?” she whispered.

“Mmhmm,” Rin managed. She turned her head, lips searching, and Saber kissed her, their mouths sliding pleasantly in tandem.

Rin’s wrists were weak and loose, but she trailed her hand down Saber’s body, groping at what she’d wanted all this time. “Let me,” she begged under her breath. “Let me…”

Before Saber could answer, the door to the bathroom opened, and both women froze.

“Saber?” Shirou’s voice echoed above the spray. “Sorry, but I couldn’t find Rin, or I wouldn’t have barged in myself.”

Saber and Rin shared a look.

“Hello, Shirou,” Saber said. “That’s quite alright…” Her hand turned Rin slowly, so that she could embrace her from behind like she had before. 

“I just wanted to let you know that dinner would be ready in few more minutes,” he said, in that chipper tone of his. “I hope you’re hungry.” 

“I look forward to it, Shirou,” Saber said warmly, even as she stroked Rin’s sensitive pussy, coaxing it to readiness for round three. Rin bit down hard on her lip.

“Oh, do you know where Rin is?” Shirou asked. “I can’t find her anywhere.”

Saber covered Rin’s mouth and slipped her fingers inside. “Did you check the shed?” she said innocently. “Perhaps she went to work on the bounded field.”

“Yeah, okay,” Shirou said. “I’ll check there. Thanks, Saber!” The door closed. 

Rin squirmed, whining into Saber’s hand. 

“Be patient,” Saber said. “You’re quite lovely like this.” She worked one knee under the back of her hand and bucked up and _oh god it was like she was fucking her-_

Rin moaned and looked back at Saber as much as she could, watching the focused expression on her face as she moved her hips and sent pleasure shocks though Rin’s entire body, sore and tired though her pussy was.

“You like this,” Saber said. “I can tell. Would you like it if I had that _thing_ you bought?” She snapped her hips, making Rin yelp into her hand. “That _filthy, fake cock._ If we weren’t in the shower, I could strap on that harness right now.” 

Rin wiggled her face free long enough to pant, “You’d look really fucking good in th - _ah!_ ” 

Saber hummed. “We’ll have to make some time for you to take my cock, then, Rin.”

That did it. Rin was racing towards her third orgasm and nothing was going to stop it. She threw her hips back into Saber’s thrusts, imagining it wasn’t her knee and fingers but the smooth, thick strap-on railing her from behind. Soft sounds were escaping Saber’s hand, but she didn’t care. It didn’t seem like Saber cared, either. She only cared about properly _fucking_ her. 

The door opened. “Well, I’m stumped,” Shirou said. Rin could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Tohsaka’s not in the shed. Either she’s waiting to jump out and scare me, or she’s-” he broke off. “Saber? Are you, er - are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Shirou,” Saber said, even as Rin fought to suppress her moans. Her fingers didn’t let up for a second, hastening her to an unforgiving release.

Shirou was silent for a second. “I’m assuming you found Rin,” he said.

“Yes, she saw fit to join me earlier,” Saber said. “I apologize for deceiving you, but I was curious how long she could stay quiet…” 

“I see,” Shirou said, and god, Rin could _hear_ him blushing. “Should - should I wait for you two?”

“We won’t be long,” Saber said, and flexed her fingers one last time. Rin’s body, faced with an overwhelming assault, gave in. 

It was gentler this time, and so was her cry of pleasure, but it was more than enough to echo off the walls and _surely_ more than enough for Shirou to get the idea.

“Well done, Rin,” Saber said softly. 

“Okay, well,” Shirou said as Rin caught her breath. “I’m going to go set the table. See you in a few minutes?”

“Of course,” Saber said.

“Wait,” Rin panted as the door opened. 

She opened her mouth to say _something_ in her defense, something that would convey to Shirou how she was _three orgasms in_ and it _wasn’t fair_ because Saber had caught her off guard, and she most definitely wouldn’t fall to _him_ so easily if he tried the same tactic.

Instead, what came out was a needy moan. “Shirou,” she begged. “Shirou, _join us._ ”

Shirou stammered. “Rin-” He tapped his foot. “I’ve got my apron on...I’ve got…my hands are full, and-” He rallied. “If anything else, I can’t just leave the food.” 

Rin whined.

“We’ll be right with you, Shirou,” said Saber, and turned off the water, peeking around the curtain to smile at him.

“Alright,” Shirou said, all his exasperated disapproval gone with one smile from Saber. “I’ll give you some privacy.” The door swung shut.

Saber briskly drew the curtain all the way back and took up a towel, handing one to Rin. Shivering without the warmth of the water, Rin took it and began drying herself. Her legs felt like jelly. 

Saber sat on the edge of the shower step when she was mostly dry and wrapped the towel around herself, spreading her legs. “I know you want to please me,” she said. “But let’s be quick, so as not to keep Shirou waiting.”

Rin took in the sight for a split second before diving to her knees, flinging her towel behind her. She put her shaking hands to work, groping Saber’s ass, and pressed her head in between her legs, sucking hickeys into her thighs until she came to her wet and waiting cunt.

“Mmmm,” Rin moaned, and set her tongue to the task.

Going down on Saber was an experience unlike any other. Rin knew her own body, and she was proud to say that she now knew Saber’s, too, but being in between those thighs and hearing Saber’s breath hitch over her head made it seem new and precious.

Saber was coiled and thrumming with power, her pulse jumping under Rin’s tongue. She’d been touching herself while she was fucking Rin with her fingers, while she was talking to Shirou through the curtain. Always thinking ahead. She’d wanted to wring Rin out and then take her own pleasure quickly.

Normally Rin would take this at her own pace, but she’d been put thoroughly in the mood to give Saber exactly what she wanted.

She worked fast, turning Saber’s own techniques back on her, tongue and fingers working in tandem until Saber gasped and grabbed her hair, hips canting upward in a brief, stuttering crescendo. Rin hummed happily and rode her through it, steadying her hips with a practiced hand and helping her settle back into her seat.

Saber cupped her cheek as she drew away and smiled down at her. “That was wonderful, Rin. Thank you.”

Rin turned into her hand, kissing her palm. “Now let me do it twice more.”

Saber shook her head, still smiling. "Now, Rin," she chided. "Shirou's waiting for us."

“Come on!” Rin said. “You were amazing! Where did all that even come from? I’m shaking, here, look!” She pressed Saber’s hand to her thigh.

There was a knock at the door.

“So, I brought the hotpot,” Shirou said. “Can I come in?”


	3. Polishing the Swords

One missed strike, and it was all over.

Shirou’s overhand swing went wide, and Saber sidestepped, sweeping his leg and bringing her bokken down cleanly, stopping just above his head.

Shirou’s butt hit the floor.

“You’re far too distracted today,” Saber admonished him.

Shirou picked himself up. “Yeah...sorry, Saber.” He readied his own training swords, which had been cut down and rebalanced to closer resemble Kanshou and Bakuya. “Let’s go again.”

He’d never won against Saber once. Instead, his victories were marked when he briefly clawed the upper hand away from her, or simply lasted longer than a few seconds. He knew she was holding back, but it didn’t matter, as long as he improved.

In fact, he appreciated that she didn’t simply let him win.

The two of them circled each other. Saber was calm, moving with silent, shuffling steps, keeping her center line facing Shirou. Shirou angled out, one blade forward, heedless of the openings he left and hoping to bait her in.

His body was loose and warm from his morning routine, and a light breakfast had left him feeling energized. Rin had declined to instruct him in magic today, pleading exhaustion and a badly needed shopping trip, and so he had lured Saber into the dojo early, working up a sweat as she batted him down again and again.

But she never got bored. Shirou suspected it felt good just to have a blade in her hands again, and he couldn’t blame her.

Saber adjusted her grip, running her hands up the hilt, and Shirou found himself fascinated by her form and finesse.

Phallic object notwithstanding.

Saber lunged, opening with her favored downward slash, and Shirou parried, stepping outside her feet and bringing his other blade around. He tried to move them in constant attack, never relying on just one sword to fend her off at a time. 

Saber waded through, moving much more slowly and deliberately, but keeping him on the backpedal nonetheless. In combat, her movements were precise and heavy, her small frame exerting such force that he retreated purely on instinct. 

She was beautiful.

Next came a particularly dangerous swing and Shirou panicked, bracing both his swords in front of him to accept the attack. Not good. He had two on one. She could easily disengage and-

Saber removed her blade and ducked in close, jabbing the pommel into his stomach. Of course, she softened the blow, but not so much as to insult him. 

Shirou gagged, stumbling backward.

Rather than press the advantage, Saber lowered her sword and gave him a worried look. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked. “Am I not telegraphing enough?”

“No, I saw that coming,” Shirou said, coughing. “That was my fault, Saber.” He sighed. “I guess I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

Dinner last night, surrounded by beautiful women clad only in towels. Hearing Rin in the shower, before that. And before _that_ , the overwhelming experience of having the both of them dote on him in the middle of the living room.

Yes, Emiya Shirou had a lot on his mind. 

Saber approached him hesitantly. “Are you anxious about something?”

“Er - not really,” Shirou said, heat rising to the tips of his ears. “I think I can keep going…”

Saber’s eyes traveled up and down his body. “I see,” she said. 

“R-right,” Shirou said, assuming a ready position. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants. Saber’s intense gaze, the poise with which she bested him, and the memory of the last few nights combined was making it difficult to focus. 

He ground his jaw and exhaled. Not now. He and Saber were both sweaty, and they had come here to work. 

Shirou initiated this time, swatting Saber’s blade down and lunging in. He kept his eyes on Saber’s clavicle, trying to take in her whole body as she moved to thwart him. Her breasts shifted beneath her blouse, and he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra-

Saber surged forward and pressed her bokken against his throat. The cool bamboo sent a shock down his spine, paralyzing him where he stood.

“Shirou,” Saber said with a frown. “I believe continuing further would be counterproductive.” 

Shirou shook his head, such as he could with her sword against his adam's apple. “I can-”

“Drop your swords.” Saber’s tone would brook no argument, and it paired with a stern look that Shirou rarely found himself up against.

He dropped his swords, letting them clatter to the floor of the dojo.

Saber relaxed. She didn’t drop her own sword, however. 

“Shirou,” she began. “Are you feeling pent up?”

Shirou was already so hot from the exercise that he couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not, but he kept still, transfixed by Saber’s gaze. “I, er - maybe, but-”

“I know we just cuddled last night after we put Rin to bed,” Saber said. 

“And I was fine with that!” Shirou said. “Really, Saber. I was!”

Saber drew closer, letting her sword drop, but it was still between them. “As much as we appreciate breakfast, Rin and I were hoping you’d stay in bed with us a little longer this morning, Shirou.”

Shirou swallowed hard. Saber’s lips were inches from his.

Her hand traveled up his waist to his chest. “I think you could have used the release…”

“Saber…” Shirou said, and bit his lip, looking away. “You don’t have to go out of your way.” 

“...Shirou.” Saber cupped his cheek and turned his head to face her, giving him a wry smile. “You act as if being intimate with you is some kind of detestable chore.”

“It’s not that I think that,” he protested. “I just don’t want to...assume anything. And we _did_ come here to train.”

“Yes, well,” Saber said warmly. “Sometimes the body has other plans.” She slid her hand around the back of his neck, voice dropping to a whisper. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Shirou breathed, and leaned in as Saber pressed into him, moving her lips against his. It started out rather chaste, but Saber was passionate, drinking him in rapturously, until he was panting as she broke away, out of breath.

“If you would consent to lie with me,” Saber said. “I would like to have you, here and now.”

Shirou glanced at the dojo doors, which were pulled closed to keep out the winter chill. As far as he knew Rin was still out. Why was it when one of them went shopping, it always led to sex?

“Okay,” he said, and kissed her. “Let’s do it, Saber.”

Saber drew back and sat, setting her sword aside. Shirou’s shirt was already off, so he began to slide off his pants, but saw she made no move to undress, instead patting the floor beside her.

“Come here,” she said. 

Shirou sat. 

Saber turned into him and kissed him, settling her palm over his cock and rubbing it through his underwear. Shirou couldn’t suppress a groan, already sensitive as he went from half-hard to full mast under her firm touch.

Her other hand came to his shoulder and pressed him down until the cool wooden floor met his back, nestling in behind him, fully clothed, as she turned him onto his side. He heard a rustling as she unbuttoned her shirt and sighed, her sweat-soaked chest and belly pressing against him, but her hand never stopped kneading and caressing his cock.

“You’re quite energetic today,” Saber remarked. “Perhaps we’ve been sparring with the wrong sword.” She fished him out of his underwear and let his length slap against her hand, feeling the heft of it, then began stroking her fingertips up and down the underside. Her other hand trailed up and down his chest, pressing her thumb to his nipples and then gently squeezing his balls.

‘Unh,” Shirou moaned, hissing through his teeth. “Saber, that...feels good.” 

“Sensitive, too,” she said. “It helps that Rin and I know what you like. And that we talk.” She removed her hand from his cock and licked it, coating it with saliva before drawing it around his head and spreading it all the way to the base.

“Saber-!” Shirou made a fist and pressed it to his mouth, holding back a string of curses that would definitely get him scolded. 

Saber kissed his neck, nuzzling his cheek and pressing a kiss there, too. “Just enjoy it, Shirou.”

“...fuck,” he groaned as she fisted his cock rapidly, gripping it tight. The noise it made was wet and sticky, all the more arousing in the silence of the dojo.

Saber’s hand tightened around his balls and she hummed, clicking her tongue to show her disapproval, but didn’t stop. She seemed determined, milking him with precision and focus. Shirou couldn’t help but thrust his hips into her hand, earning a gasp and a kiss to his ear. 

“Go on,” Saber whispered. “Take your pleasure, Shirou. I’m happy to do this for you.” 

Shirou threw his head back, collapsing into her shoulder as his hips did all the thinking, pistoning into her hand. She held it still, her strength anchoring it for him, and as he took the handjob at his own pace, she focused on cradling and massaging his balls. Shirou’s hands, which until now had been uncertainly clenched into fists at his sides, groped behind him until they found Saber’s skirt and bunched it up, pulling her legs against his.

“Oh?” Saber hummed. “Are you getting close?”

“Yes,” Shirou panted. “Fuck, Saber, that feels so-”

Saber’s hand left his balls and pressed back on his hip, holding him back. Try as he might, Shirou could not edge himself forward into her hand. It was always on his mind, especially when they sparred, but it was rare that Saber really used her strength during sex. She had more power in her little finger than he held in his entire body. 

He swallowed hard again.

“Not yet,” Saber said. The barest brush of her fingertips circled around the head of his cock. “I thought of something you might like. Do you want to try?”

Shirou nodded wordlessly, licking his lips. Whatever it was, if it felt as good as this, he was willing to do whatever she asked.

“Stand up with me,” Saber said. “And we can place your cock between my thighs.” She released him and got her legs under herself, helping him stand along with her. She led him by the hand over to the wall. 

Shirou pulled her into a kiss before she could break away, and Saber moaned into his mouth, running her palm up and down the underside of his cock between them. She kissed his jaw and neck, turning so she could press her ass against him, rubbing his length against her cheeks.

“Pull up my skirt,” she breathed.

Shirou did as she asked, every inch revealing more of her legs. Saber moved with him, pulling her pantyhose down to her knees until her pale thighs were exposed. Her blue panties followed. 

Saber then beckoned him forward, guiding his cock between her legs as she looked over her shoulder to kiss him and slide her tongue into his mouth. She pressed her knees together, one slightly in front of the other so her legs were almost crossed, and squeezed him with her thighs. 

It wasn’t quite as slick as her hand had been to start with, but Shirou didn’t care. The warmth of her body and the sheen on his cock mixed with her sweat was enough. As he moved experimentally, thrusting like he would inside her, precum beaded at his tip and ran down in a wet string to stain the front of Saber’s thighs.

“Yes,” she whispered, facing front to lean against the wall of the dojo. “That’s it.”

Shirou grabbed her hips and began thrusting in earnest, enjoying the smoothness of her skin and the soft sounds she made as his cock rubbed against her clit. Saber was looking down, fascinated by the way he appeared from between her legs with each cant of his hips.

She chuckled softly. “It almost looks like it’s mine.”

Shirou wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her, rocking his hips messily as his pleasure drove him to go faster. One of his hands slid up to cup her breast, while the other snuck under his cock, making sure it angled upward to brush against her more insistently.

“Ah,” Saber moaned, “Sh-Shirou…”

“Fuck, Saber,” Shirou growled. “This is - if we keep doing this-”

“ _Yes._ ” She arched her back, rolling her hips back against his frantic thrusts. “Do it. I want you to feel good, Shirou, just like this-”

Shirou groaned low in his throat as he came, unleashing all his sexual energy from that morning and the previous night between Saber’s thighs. It was messy. A dark stain appeared in the blue fabric of her skirt, still more stained her legs, and a few drops spilled onto the floor.

He sagged against Saber’s back, knees weak, breathing hard. 

Saber looked back at him, lust in her eyes. “You've sullied my skirt, Shirou,” she whispered, too aroused to sound properly stern. 

Shirou bent his knees and pulled her flush to him, slipping his cock out from between her thighs and spinning her around. He kissed her neck and throat, down to her collar bone, and then buried his face in between her breasts, kissing her sternum.

“Shirou-!” Saber smoothed down his hair, petting him and swaying where she stood. “Y-you don’t want to rest?”

Shirou tugged on her shirt, and even as she fussed over him, Saber slipped it off her arms, baring herself to him. He cradled her hip and the back of her neck and lowered them to the ground, kissing her all the way down.

Saber kicked, trying to dislodge her pantyhose, but Shirou was already on his way, traveling down her body with his lips and tongue before pressing a wet kiss to her clit and dragging her bottoms down her legs and off her feet, skirt and all.

Now Saber was as naked as he was.

Shirou slid his hand between her legs and stroked two fingers back and forth along her entrance, feeling how wet she’d gotten while he rutted against her thighs. Saber moaned and squirmed into his touch as he slipped them in, prodding and teasing her open with each lazy flex. 

“Good?” he asked in a low voice, bending to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“Yes, Shirou, but this was supposed to be about y - _ah!_ ” Saber went rigid, her toes curling as Shirou began to pump his fingers in and out in earnest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, trailing his tongue down past her navel and giving her clit another sloppy kiss. Her hand was back in his hair almost instantly, urging him in, so he stayed where he was, happy to eat her out while she slowly stretched, clenching around his fingers.

“Shirou,” Saber moaned. “Please…”

Shirou looked up, his lips and chin slick. “Too much?”

“No,” Saber said, writhing as his fingers resumed. She drew one hand languidly across her breasts. “As much as I would love for you to continue, I must ask you to please put your cock inside me.”

Shirou crawled forward, his length rubbing against her leg, and took himself in hand, sliding his tip up and down over her entrance. 

Saber shivered.

“Okay,” Shirou said. “Here we go.”

His cock slid inside her, Saber grabbing onto his neck and pulling him closer, her legs fastening behind his hips. “Shirou,” she whispered, her warmth surrounding him, and she was so _wet._ Shirou let out a shaky breath, burying his face in her neck as he bottomed out as deep as he could go. 

Saber stroked the back of his neck with a sigh, and when he pulled back to stare into her eyes, she held his face in her hands.

“I love you,” she said with a smile.

Shirou kissed her. “I love you, too, Arturia.” 

At the sound of her given name, Saber flushed a deep red and covered her mouth. “Sh-Shirou…”

“I know you don’t mind going by Saber,” Shirou said. “But it’s nice to hear every once in a while, isn’t it?” He braced himself on one arm so he could soothe along her flank.

Saber flattened her hands against his chest. “...yes...it is.” With a calm, glowing smile, she pulled him closer with her legs, both inviting him to relax into her and urging him to move. “Shall we?”

“Mmm.” Shirou let his forehead rest on hers and pulled out halfway, then pushed all the way back in.

“Uuhnngh,” Saber grunted.

“You alright?” Shirou asked, instantly alert.

She nodded, eyes shut tight. “It’s wonderful. I feel so _full._ ”

Shirou moved again, this time not stopping when it drew another low noise from Saber, and then she was moving with him, angling her hips up to meet his thrusts, her ankles crossed at the small of his back. 

The dojo was a massive space by comparison, but it filled with the sounds of their breathing and the rhythmic slap of skin on skin. A slight breeze passed over them, keeping them comfortable, sweaty as they were. 

Shirou pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside and then drove back into her hard, drawing out each thrust as much as he could. 

Saber gripped his back tightly. She was always careful not to scratch him, not like Rin, who delighted in leaving red marks on her lovers’ bodies. “Ah!” she cried, throwing her head back. “Ah, ah! Shirou!”

Shirou took a shaky breath and kissed her neck, collapsing into her as he kept up the pace. Every sound from her mouth made him throb inside her. She felt _so good._ He felt warm, surrounded by her loving embrace and her tight heat and her _moans-_

“I think Rin is home,” Saber whispered in his ear.

Shirou almost froze, except that Saber kept moving her hips, guiding him to continue. He got onto his knees and sat up to look down at her, and she uncrossed her legs, spreading them wide so he had the space to do so.

He looked over his shoulder at the door to the dojo and found it cracked open, and...was that a silhouette? 

“Should we…?” he began quietly.

“Hush,” Saber said with a knowing smile. “If she is content to remain hidden, we can certainly provide her with a show.” 

Shirou nodded, smirking a little despite himself. Confident that Rin had not heard them, he used his new leverage to drive his hips harder, accentuating the satisfying _smack_ of his thighs meeting Saber’s.

“Oh…” Saber’s cheeks reddened. 

“What is it?” Shirou slowed down, delivering forceful thrusts at an almost lazy pace. 

“You’re quite handsome, Shirou,” Saber said, and ran her hands up his chest, feeling his muscles as they rippled with each movement. 

Flushing a little himself, Shirou bent and kissed her, then slowly began speeding up, keeping one eye on the door. 

“Ah,” Saber moaned, as loud as she pleased. “ _Yes,_ Shirou! You feel so good inside of me!”

Shirou bit his lip as her pussy squeezed around him. Fuck, every part of her was so strong. “Saber,” he panted, his voice dropping to a growl as he exerted himself. “Nnh, you’re so tight!”

“I want you to finish inside me,” Saber begged, even as her voice shook with the scandalous admission. “I need it, Shirou, _please-_ ”

“Fuck,” Shirou spat, losing control of his hips as he felt himself getting close.

“Harder,” Saber cried. “Harder, yes - !” She dug her fingers into his chest, arching her back. “Ff-!” she bit her lip, stumbling over a curse. “ _Ah!_ ”

Shirou felt her unraveling, bit by bit, as she clung to him, and he knew he was going to cum first. His abdomen was tense and warm, sensation building behind his cock.

“I want it inside me,” Saber whispered, as if she sensed he was close. “Please...”

“Saber,” Shirou groaned. “I’m gonna-” 

A pulse of white-hot pleasure blinded him, holding him aloft as Saber writhed beneath him. His cock twitched and jumped inside her, firing four shots, heavy and warm, that made Saber moan louder and higher as they filled her. He hadn’t come down yet when he felt her shaking, swept up by his orgasm into her own.

“Oh, Shirou!” she keened. “I - oh, oh _fuck,_ _yes,_ Shirou, yes, _yes yes yes - !”_ Chest heaving, her pussy clenched and unclenched around him, pulling all that he had left from his cock. The sound of her throwing out all forms of politeness and _cursing_ was enough to make him throb again, coaxing out another shot long after he thought he was spent.

There was a squeak and a thud from the other side of the door.

Shirou was panting, struggling to hold himself up, when Saber braced him with her arms, guiding him back so that she could sit up without pulling out just yet.

He laid his head on her shoulder, letting her rub his back and soothe him, humming happily in his lap.

“That was wonderful,” she whispered. “Shall we invite Rin inside? I think she’s been out in the cold long enough.”

“Mmmn,” Shirou said in agreement.

Saber raised her voice. “You can come out now, Rin.”

There was a pause. Beneath the blood pounding in his ears, Shirou thought he heard Rin’s breath hitch.

The door scraped open and Rin stepped through sheepishly, hastily gathering up two shopping bags and adjusting her skirt.

Saber smiled at her, patting Shirou’s back. “Welcome home, Rin.”

Shirou turned his head wearily just in time to see Rin drop her bags with a sigh and bite her lip. “ _God,_ you two are hot,” she said. 

Saber covered her mouth with a low giggle. “How was your shopping trip?”

“It got a lot more interesting when I came home, not gonna lie,” Rin said. “ _Fuck._ That’s gonna be my wank material for the next six months, I hope you know.”

“Did you happen to touch yourself?” Saber asked, feigning innocence.

“You know I did,” Rin said, and then caught herself. “Wait. You really _do_ know I did. You knew I was there! You-” she went red. “You heard me!”

“My senses are as keen as the day Shirou first summoned me,” Saber said. “There was no shower to hide your movements this time, Rin.”

“Bullshit!” Rin stomped her foot. “You heard me over Shirou!”

“Oi,” Shirou said weakly. “Saber was louder than me, Rin, you know…”

“Did you finish, Rin?” Saber asked, watching her with lidded eyes.

“Maybe,” Rin said, looking away. “...once.” 

Saber stroked down Shirou’s back, and he took that as the cue to pull out, sliding free with a soft, wet noise. He sat down heavily as Saber extricated herself from him and gave Rin her full attention.

“Would you like to again?” she asked. “We have room for one more, though I must confess I may have exhausted Shirou.”

“I’m still in this,” Shirou said tiredly. “Just let me catch my breath.” He closed his eyes.

“Why don’t you lay down with him, Rin?” Saber suggested. “There’s something I’d like to retrieve from the house.”

Rin licked her lips. “Is it the-”

“It is the strap-on, yes,” Saber said, and she stood, pulling on her skirt and blouse. “I’ll be just a moment.” She kissed Rin on the cheek and stepped out, sliding the door shut behind her.

“Are you cold?” Shirou asked Rin.

Rin was on him in seconds, ripping off her jacket, pinning him to the floor and kissing him all over. He gasped as her lips, cool and soft, marked down his neck and across his chest.

“You are,” she said between kisses. “So hot. So _cute._ God, I just want to eat you up!” She wrapped her arms around him, cuddling close. “You’re so _warm!”_

Shirou hissed as her windswept skin and clothes came in contact with his body, but Rin was steadily undressing as she wiggled closer to him, until just a black bra and panties remained.

She stroked her hand down his side and to his thigh, teasing just beyond his cock. “Looks like this guy’s starting to wake up again.”

“Starting being the operative word,” Shirou said. “I think Saber wanted to take care of you first, anyway.”

Rin giggled. “Don’t worry. We’ll have you ready to blow in no time.” She kissed his neck. “You two are so bad. All this time I thought you were training…”

“It was just for today,” Shirou protested. “Saber thought I was too distracted.”

“So she took charge again,” Rin murmured. “Lucky boy.” She leaned in and kissed him, nipping his lower lip with her teeth and pushing her tongue into his mouth. 

They laid there, twined together, Rin indulging her hands in Shirou’s body while he groped her ass and teased between her legs, until the door to the dojo slid open again.

Saber had fixed the dildo to its harness, and now held it in her hand. Her cheeks were tinted red.

She took a deep breath.

“Will one of you help me put this on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. I'm not that mean.


End file.
